


empty promises

by orphan_account



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a promise broken, a father lost, and a boy betrayed.





	empty promises

_i’m sorry, i can’t help you. not right now._

her words echo in your mind as the castle doors close behind you, the wind howling in your ears. she promised. she promised and did nothing as you were dragged out of the castle like a petty thief, like you’re nothing more than vermin. you thought she was your friend, someone you could turn to in a time of need. turns out you were wrong.

the return to old corona is a lot more harrowing than the trip there. your coat does nothing to protect you from the harsh winds or the thick blanket of snow. you’re exhausted by the time you reach your house, but a burst of hope pushes you to run to the door of the lab. nothing could have prepared you for the sight that remains.

your father, encased in the amber that you never meant to create.

the wooden staff drops to the floor with a clang as you rush toward him and gloved hands slam onto the rock as if that alone can set him free. no, no, no! this can’t be happening. sobs wrack your thin frame and you sink to your knees.

_this is all your fault._

if only you didn’t spend so much time obsessing over the rocks and how to save the kingdom, your father would be okay and safe. guilt overcomes you and you scream in agony, full of pain and heartbreak. your dad is the only person you have left, except for rapunzel, who—

_rapunzel._

this is _her fault_ , not yours. _she’s_ the one who had you dragged out of the castle, kicking and screaming. _she’s_ the one who stood there and watched, your pleas falling upon deaf ears.

_she’s the one who must pay._

you stand, hands clenching into fists, a red haze clouding your vision. for the first time in your life…you want to hurt someone, make them miserable, make them suffer and burn, make them crumble until they are but a shell of their former self.

you want _revenge_.

eyes flicker to the stone like figure of your father and you place a hand on the opaque surface. “i’ll make you proud, dad.” your voice is thick with emotion, but it carries the point across, even though he can’t hear you.

 _“_ i’ll _make them pay.”_


End file.
